Never A Normal Day
by hakunamatata1234567
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, chapter one is pretty short so you can just read that. I don't own the boondocks.
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood

Hello! This is my first fanfic and it probably sucks but if you have any tips feel free to say them

Read and review please! Thanks in advance

P.s everything in italics is Huey talking

Enjoy:)

_Ever since my grandfather feel into debt with Eddie Wuncler II he has been desperately trying to find new ways to make money_.

"Huey are you sure there's no legal way for you boys to get jobs?" sighed Grandad a.k.a Robert

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Grandad" he replied not really caring cause he had his nose in a book, as usual

"Do you have any ideas Riley?" asked Robert

"We could sell dope"

"Sell what?"

"You know, drugs" Riley said nonchalantly

"Hell no! And if I catch you selling ANY type of drugs imma beat you so bad that you won't be walkin' straight!"

"Well damn Granddad, you coulda just said no" you could hear the disappointment in his voice

*Knock! Knock!*

Robert mumbled something under his breath as he went to answer the door.

"Why hello Eddie! What brings you here" Robert greeted him with his fake happiness.

"Mornin' Robert. Ever since the whole 'Freedom Land' incident I've been meaning to speak with your grandson Huey"

"Well sure thing Eddie, I'll just call him ov-"

"Inside"

Eddie walked past Robert with two bodyguards in tow and headed straight for the living room.

"Hello Huey"

*angry glare*

"Rudeness doesn't get you far in life now does it?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"We need to talk... In private"

As they walked into the dinning room his bodyguards blocked the doorways out of the room. Once they sat at opposite ends of the table it was an awkward silence as they just started at each other but no one was intimidated.

Eddie finally spoke first, "I should be killing you right now but I have something worse in mind"

"What's worse than death?"

"Hollywood, to a certain extent. Plus I need the money cause of what I wasted on 'Freedom Land'" Eddie replied

"I'm not doing it. And don't you have enough money already?"

"No I don't, and yes you are doing it"

"Why me out of all the people who probably want to do this?"

"Well you owe me after what happened to my theme park" Eddie said getting slightly irritated

"Bring the razor" A security guard approached Eddie with a gold and platinum razor which he was holding with white gloves and placed it on the table

Huey raised an eyebrow.

"You see this razor? If you don't do what is say , I will use this razor to shave off your precious afro."

"You wouldn't"

"I would, so is it a deal?"

_I know it might sound crazy to accept this just for the sake of my hair but I refuse to get a haircut. I __need__ my afro_

"...whatever"

"Great! Let's go tell your Grandad"

Read and review please! Thanks in advance:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own the boondocks or anything else mentioned**

Huey walked out of the dining room followed by Eddie and his men. As Huey sat down to read a book Eddie told Robert that he would pay for everything and get 90% of Huey's mone while Robert got 10% as long as he signed a few contracts.

"Grandad this ain't fair! How come Huey gets to be rich and famous while you just expect me to live like a normal ass nigga!"

"Riley, Huey is just providing for our family." Robert replied in his clamest voice possible with a cheesy smile on his face.

"More like being someone's puppet-slave that works for nothing" Huey said under his breath.

"Do you want me beat yo ass in front of ?" He was still surprisingly keeping it clam

RRobert and Huey glared at each other for what seemed like forever until Eddie finally interrupted.

"I'm leaving now, Huey's acting coach will be her tomorrow."

"My what?"

"You have an acting coach coming tomorrow and since I don't trust you, I'm going to be your manager."

And before Huey could protest he was out the door.

"Boy! I feel sorry for you! But I'm going to be rich, so your feelings are irrelevant."

Later that day:

"Ceaser it's not that funny."

Huey decided that he didn't want to be in the same house as his Grandad and left to his friend, Micheal Ceaser's house to tell him what happened.

"Yes it is! *wipes tears from eyes* your gonna be the token black guy on Disney Channel!"

"I'm most definitely not going to work for Disney, or Nickelodeon for that matter." Huey was getting annoyed with Ceaser, plus he doesn't like being laughed at.

"Do you want to be famous" Ceaser finally regrouped to help his friend.

"no"

"Well if it makes you feel better a lot of child actors don't get famous and live pretty OK lives afterwards"

"Yea and a lot end up on drugs too, or dead"

"Well I know your not going to do drugs...or die so you should stop stressing out about it"

The boys eventually played Madden and hung out the rest of the day.

"I'm going home now cause I got a acting coach coming over tomorrow"

"Good luck" Ceaser said he was ready for bed also.

**Should I make my chapters longer?Read and review please:)**


End file.
